


与君

by Carroll



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carroll/pseuds/Carroll
Summary: 群内联文
Relationships: 镜梦 - Relationship





	与君

  
  
1、山  
  
邻近新年了，不管是哪里都充满着人流，当然最拥挤的还是医院。自从一切都结束之后CR就不用再继续出去治疗bugster的患者了，倒是最近因为新年的到来，所以出现了许多事故。患者也变得比以前还要多上一倍。作为天才外科医生的镜飞彩也是被连续几个人点名就诊，宝生永梦也马不停蹄的从1号病房走到10号病房查看孩子的情况，遇上不听话的孩子他还会在医院里跑来跑去，最后撞到了某个人跌倒在地才罢休。  
只有午休的时候宝生永梦才能得到放松。永梦躺在沙发上明显是累坏了，毕竟这几天比较特殊还需要加班之类的，再加上和Parado约定好每晚会和他玩游戏，这样白天他才能安静下来，不过这就导致永梦的睡眠时间又减少，不过幸好Parado不用吃饭，那样的话他还要做一顿晚饭。不过镜飞彩就更加忙碌了，偶尔还会通宵做手术，休息的时间也只在医院里度过，几乎是忙到根本出不了医院，所以每天午休都会让永梦出去买些甜品回来。

2、 ADvertisementCompanyhiro

“啊——飞彩桑已经吃了几天的泡芙了诶，要不要换换口味呢……？”  
永梦正对着楼下蛋糕店门口的招牌自言自语，紧接着又被隔壁的甜品店抓了去。经受不住热情的店员一番推荐，永梦只觉得自己肚子也像是被挤了奶油的泡芙一样鼓胀，塞满了各种试吃品。  
“怎么样呢——？”店员眼睛里的星星仿佛都要蹦到永梦脸上了。不好拒绝的永梦只能点头称赞，并挑了几个卖相还可以的蛋糕打包带走并一脚滑进电梯，跑回cr里。而正想歇歇的永梦眼尖地从几盒有他一半高的蛋糕盒里抽出了一沓红彤彤的票据与一封信。  
“宝生……永梦……？”  
永梦一字一顿地念着信封上的片假名，拼罢才发现竟然是写给自己的。虽然不排除死亡威胁书一类不大现实的猜测，但总之是写给自己的话也不怕触及他人隐私了。抱着这种想法，永梦小心撕开信封，然后倒出了张相当花哨的纸片。  
“亲爱的宝生君：  
“适逢年初，又即将迎来邻国中国的新年，在此希望你可以和某位你爱的人一起这些票留下美好的回忆。”  
字体很精致，落款处却被很用力地涂掉了。永梦拿起那沓票看了一眼，是各个地方的旅行套票，从日本到国外都有，甚至背后写满了各种计划流程，准备之用心可见一斑。而永梦此时心里早有预备人选。  
“不过他实在是太忙了啊——！真的会有空吗？”  
“研修医？你在干什么。”  
“啊、啊飞彩桑！中午好。”  
永梦赶紧翻起身问好，而飞彩径直走向客厅桌，疑惑地望向那相当晃眼的红票据。

  
3、 后悔再见了  
  
“研修医，你这个朋友是有预知能力吗？我们两个下个月基本整个月在中国的医院交流。”飞彩狐疑的看着永梦：“还有这里都不便宜吧？谁送你的？”  
“emmmm…一个玩游戏的朋友啦，飞彩不要问太多～”永梦晃了一下旅行套票～“都是双人的哟～我们预支点年假去玩吧～～上次我看院长的年假簿飞彩你还有很多哟！”  
飞彩抬头看了一眼永梦，算是默认了。  
一起出差=蜜月旅行！  
一心想着旅行的宝生永梦此时此刻已经忘记了！自己玩的游戏…在情人节有大型活动！！！！  
最后定了下来，2月12号下午飞达广州白云机场。先去参观王X吉的厂房，厂房里面有介绍中草药的地方。打好基础之后再去广州中医药那里听公开课。  
对了～两位应该17号才去广州中医药吧？在哪个酒店住呢？”接待的厂房职员热情的说“后天就是中国的新年了！所以很多活动的哟！”  
永梦回答：“我们住白天鹅，还没去酒店呢～”  
职员介绍：“诶！那你们今天晚上吃完饭可以去游珠江嘛！很漂亮的哦～然后在周边走走～明天去天河花市！那里跟热闹很多吃的东西的！而且两个大帅哥可以去买桃花嘛！走个桃花运呗～”  
永梦瞬间眼睛亮了，看了眼飞彩。“飞彩桑，我们吃完饭就去吧！”  
飞彩回应：“可以！”  
两人回到宾馆，在酒店吃了早饭，就拿着套票去了珠江边，上了船。  
一路上也是永梦说的多，飞彩回一两句。  
准备下船的时候，甲板比较晃荡。飞彩一只手抓住永梦的手，另外一只手搂过永梦的腰。虽然只有不到十秒钟，飞彩的动作仿佛在脑里组织了几百次。  
下船踏上地面才回过神的永梦：“飞彩。”  
飞彩重新把手插入口袋：“我只是怕你又摔了，摔近河里就不好了。”  
永梦亮晶晶的看着飞彩：“飞彩我查到附近有一家甜品店很出名的～”  
坐在甜品店的角落，飞彩注意到装横有和平时有点不同。四处张望了一下，看见有两句熟悉的英语，lunar new year 和Valentine day两天后除了是农历新年外，也是情人节。  
永梦一边拿着手机搜索吃的和玩的“飞彩，明天我们去看传说中的小蛮腰和走花市吧！买个风车回去CR装着，转转运，这一年实在太多事了！”  
被打断思绪的飞彩，回想了一下：“的确，今年实在太多事了，而且都是游戏治疗为多正统治疗都没做多少。”  
第二天，两个年轻人逛了不少景点。就到了晚上，准备去广州最大的花市——天河花市。  
因为是最后一天，所以人流据说有点多（不心虚）。  
当永梦和飞彩从的士下来的时候 ，被面前的人潮吓到了。  
“飞…飞彩…这…”  
“的确有点多人了…”  
“我们去走一圈吧～飞彩？”永梦看着飞彩伸出的右手，没等到回应的飞彩直接抓着永梦的手。  
“以免走丢”飞彩的耳朵有点发红“研修医你手怎么这么冷？”  
“冬天嘛～”  
在异国他乡的人潮里，手没有松开过。  
两个人牵着手晃荡了一圈花市，指着这个给CR的众人买了点特色又方便带的东西，还买了一个可以拆的大风车。虽然全程听不懂寓意，但是那些花都挺好看的～  
因为现场非常吵闹，说话基本都是咬耳朵试进行。逛了一圈下来也快两三个小时了  
两人基本都是被人挤着向前走的。  
回到宾馆后，两人前后脚去洗了澡。  
永梦先洗完澡出来，拿出才发现，自己的line已经被Poppy和Parado的艾特占满了  
然后永梦才发现！！！！自己玩的音游要做活动了！！！！  
由于时差的关系，永梦只剩下一个小时不到的游戏时间，如果单人刷分肯定没有双人刷分快。但是这个点又没人组队。  
正好，飞彩擦着头发走出了浴室。  
永梦一个鲤鱼打挺的蹦起来，挂在飞彩身上！  
“飞彩！！！”  
“嗯？”  
“QWQ能下这个音游帮我打游戏吗！用我的小号！”  
“研修医…都几点了还玩音游……不怕睡不着吗？”  
“飞彩帮忙刷分就来得及的了！”  
飞彩叹了口气…“好吧，你帮我下载吧…”  
“好！”  
酒店的网飞快就下好了，永梦根据飞彩的节奏感把音游的节点调整好，永梦内心：“别的音游飞彩玩不了绝对是因为游戏的节奏问题！！！”  
两个人坐在酒店的椅子上玩了一个多小时的游戏，在飞彩忍不住按摩了一下眼睛的时候，永梦把今天的要素刷完了～  
“呼～看来这次游戏也是能够拿限定啊～”永梦把手机放下，看向窗边。  
“如果每次都是和飞彩一起玩就好了。”  
飞彩正在看手机的新闻：“研修医，你说什么了？”  
“没什么～”永梦托着下巴看着飞彩：“其实飞彩的节奏感很不错～就是有些时候音游的节奏不是我们习惯的节奏比较难打而已。”  
“做医生的基本节奏感都是不错的吧！”  
“飞彩想好未来几天去哪里了吗？我们有三天休息的时间。”  
“还在考虑，我先去洗漱了”  
永梦拿着手机划拉了几下，就接着飞彩去洗漱了。  
在房间的飞彩从包里拿出刚刚买的桃花挂饰，还有15分钟就到12点了。  
在永梦出来的时候，飞彩抬起头。  
“研…永…永梦，这个送你。”  
飞彩看着智商下线的永梦继续说，“不是说，桃花是希望有桃花运吗，那…你就是我的桃花运。”  
“已经到十二点了，是中国的春节也是西方情人节。中国春节讲求的是全家团圆，情人节就不用我多说了。”  
“那以后——我陪你过春节，你陪我过情人节”  


4、上官螭   
  
窗外灯火如昼。  
秒针咔哒轻响。  
银辉月光投射在落地窗上映照出朦胧光点，路灯下的树枝盘虬交错出庞大的黑影鸟巢。醉生梦死的昏黄斜斜拢合成外科医书上的那颗心脏的形状，天才外科医合起脑海里的医书，居高临下的睥睨起城市夜景。千万条璀璨晶亮的橙黄光芒在街道上汇聚成条条血管，整个城市宛若鲜活的生命剖面震动跳跃。  
于是镜飞彩突然就有一点点想念日本，大把大把的樱花在医院里开着，风一吹就争先恐后飘落下来，浅浅的在地上翻滚——颇有些game时落于下风时的狼狈——但仍然好看的令人泫然欲泣。  
为什么呢，大概是因为看起来真的很温暖很美好吧。充斥着阳光与澄澈透明。  
像研修医。  
清软的肥皂气味和桃花挂饰的木香混合在一起。他指尖扣上永梦纤痩腕骨细细摩挲战斗时留下的伤痕和游戏留下的茧，带有意味不明的节奏，像在击打另一场音游。呆滞掉的少年有些下意识想缩回手，却被扣的更紧一分。他手术般郑重其事的把红绳在永梦腕间拴好，深吸一口气，下定决心般拢住那个人的手，十指交叠握住了。  
永梦想说飞彩桑你怎么了，想说你的头发为什么总是栗色呢，想说比起海我觉得飞彩桑更像湖，天蓝色的湖，洁白羽翼的鸟儿在上面安静肃立，想说每年春节都要一起过的话，飞彩桑可要记得提醒我中国历法的计时方式啊。  
他张了张口，却一个音节也没发出。  
3.2.1.  
烟花绽放于天际。本应执冰冷手术刀的另一只手蒙住永梦的眼睛，颊侧落下一个浅尝辄止的吻，像圣遗的羽毛蜻蜓点水轻轻扫过。栗色发丝擦过，好痒，永梦突然有些想笑。  
新年快乐——他真的笑了，向上探手抱住他的飞彩桑的肩膀，眼睛亮晶晶望向窗外映满花火。稍带水气的头发埋进肩窝，以猫的姿态，游戏般的蹭两下。  
他听见飞彩桑转瞬而逝的叹息。旋即重心蓦然被提起拎到床上。被子柔软，他埋进去，被抓出来，又埋进去，又被抓出来。无可奈何，永梦坐在床边垂下双腿，自暴自弃的伸出脑袋。  
镜飞彩灵活的手指翻搅头发，吹风机暖风声轰然响起。

  
5、南栀意寒  
  
飞彩的手抚过永梦的头发。  
由于工作原因，两人很少能以这样的状态待在一起。在一般情况下，飞彩和永梦总有一个人会缺席——因为彼此的患者，又或者是手术。像这样一个人给另一个人吹头发，对于他们来说都已经是值得纪念的事了。  
吹风机嗡鸣的声响停止。  
但窗外的烟花还未停歇，城市还没有停下狂欢。  
“该说不愧是新年吗……烟花真的非常漂亮啊。是吧，飞彩桑？”趁着镜飞彩把吹风机收起来的功夫，永梦就躺到床上，侧躺着透过窗户看着窗外炸开的烟火。  
“嗯。”飞彩把吹风机放到洗手台上，模模糊糊听到了永梦所说的话。  
随着窗外的烟火渐歇，永梦突然就想到了告白那天扭扭捏捏的自己，还有告白后飞彩故作镇定的接受，以及在CR的电梯里两人“偷偷摸摸”的接吻。  
那不是新年，是一个夏夜。医院的事情让他们都走不开，他们也没有想要休假的想法。而永梦就是趁这个时机告白了。  
那个夏夜，圣都大学附属医院远处的烟花绚烂。  
突然就发觉已经好久了。他笑起来。  
“在笑什么？”飞彩看着永梦的笑容，自己也弯起了嘴角。褪去了冰冷的外表，现在飞彩看起来如此柔和。  
“因为想到了开心的事啊。”永梦眯眯眼笑，从床上坐起来。他看着坐在他旁边的人，脑袋里突然就冒出了一个想法。  
“我还没给飞彩桑‘新年’礼物呢。”好像是M——但是粉红的脸颊出卖了他身份的永梦，带着招牌式M笑容先发制人了。  
  
  
6、一舟夜泊  
  
永梦将飞彩一把扑到床上，酒店双人床的大小虽不足以让两个成年男子胡闹，但稍稍的打闹倒是毫无压力的。  
飞彩看着永梦。  
永梦盯着飞彩。  
“……头发干了吗？”飞彩用手肘撑着自己，自下而上的看着夹在自己两腿之间的恋人，叹了口气，抬头问道。  
“飞彩桑……”但永梦没有略过这个话题的心思，先发制人是一方面，内心深处的羞涩又是一方面，他强忍下不好意思，将头往下探了探，似乎是在无声的询问什么。  
永梦的眼睛是纯黑色的，飞彩知道，它们有时在主人的控制下会闪现出迷人的光芒。如果要他评选一个永梦令人最招架不住的时候，飞彩一定会第一个想起对方亮着眼睛看着你的选项。  
你不会知道那是什么模样，因为飞彩头一回遇见时，他就决定要独自占有。  
现在永梦正这么看着他，不仅亮着眼睛，还明显带上了些其他的意味。  
而飞彩很清楚那代表什么。  
他们僵持着，视线紧密相触。  
永梦耳朵微红。  
飞彩无声咒骂了一句，他放弃般的闭上眼，深处右手轻轻压在永梦的后脑上。  
“别乱动。”  
永梦闭上眼。  
距离逐渐减少。  
嘴唇相触，另一个人的温度以肉体靠近肉体的方式传递，这使永梦甚至轻轻笑了一下。  
飞彩睁开眼，无奈地看着对方。  
他们的唇瓣相互挤压，暧昧的气息在空气之间游走。  
“研修医。”飞彩贴着永梦低声说到。  
“嗯。”永梦了然，他感觉到对方小心地用舌头舔舐着自己的嘴唇，便张开嘴，接纳对方的入侵。  
舌与舌的共舞带来的是唾液的传递，永梦迷迷糊糊想着其实这样算不上卫生，又想着飞彩桑的舌头总是软软的但是真的好热啊，人的体温真的可以允许他拥有这么灼热的气息吗。  
变化角度时永梦忍不住闷声哼了一下，他被对方的动作弄得痒痒，手不受控制的拍打着飞彩的后背，像是在数对方动作的节奏。  
飞彩用鼻尖蹭蹭永梦的，像是在安抚，他知道自己一旦动了情就会像毛头小子一样急躁的不行。不过这次是对方先挑起的火，他没有任何理由去独自承担欲望带来的压抑的快感。  
飞彩一手将永梦压入怀中，一手撑起两人坐了起来。研修医原本就趴在自己身上，这下松手抱住自己，承担所有重量的人自然而然变成了他。  
舌勾着舌，他们彼此纠缠着，舔弄着，黏黏糊糊拥抱在一起。  
心都软成了一团，在地上糊糊移动，直至遇见对方的，再黏黏融合，最后分成两部分。  
一半回到飞彩心里，一半回到永梦心底，这样，他们彼此便染上了对方的样子。  
“别闹。”一吻落定，两人气息都说不上稳，飞彩的低音已经压上了些许情欲，“我可不想冒失的做完。”  
他们有感觉了。  
紧贴的下腹涨涨的，是个正常男人都懂得意味。  
永梦眨眨眼，翘起唇角。那里刚刚才被飞彩濡湿，现在在光下有些反光，让飞彩呼吸一顿。  
“我没有。”真的像孩童一样在不重要的问题上争执起来，永梦屈起膝盖跪在飞彩腿间，声音压着欲求不满的委屈，他像小动物般把脸埋在飞彩颈肩，半是撒娇半是责怪道，“如果不快点，凭飞彩桑一个人……又不知道会做到什么时候……”  
飞彩哭笑不得。  
他隐约也猜到了永梦的想法。  
他们的前几次都是自己先提出的邀请，每次都把永梦这种好脾气的烂好人折腾到抽噎着生气，殊不知这样只会让飞彩的情绪越发高涨，然后恶性循环，后果往往是以永梦第二天的闷气结尾。  
如果是自己主动的话，应该就不会那么悲惨了。飞彩猜想着对方这么想的时候的样子，突然觉得自家恋人简直可爱过分了。  
可他表面上仅仅是高深莫测般点点头，顺手拖住永梦的屁股，将人一个翻身牢牢按在床上。  
“那就快一点。”对上恋人逐渐意识到不对劲而变得惊恐的眼神，飞彩轻笑一声，“我接受你的意见，研修医。”  
  
“唔啊……哈啊……”永梦用手松松环着飞彩，他眼角已经挤出生理眼泪，全身上下都因为对方剧烈的动作而变成了淡淡的粉红。他觉得自己的五脏六腑都快给人顶穿，蹬着腿只想逃开，却被对方的凶器死死钉在原地，并且在意图揭穿后遭受到了惩罚性的新一轮攻势。  
什么啊……为什么……会变，变成这个样子……体验到的足以使人抓狂的快感是真的，永梦的憋屈也是真的。他在脑子里打了千百次控诉天才医生的腹稿，但每一次开口都转变为了脸红心跳的喘息。  
飞彩轻轻舔舐着永梦的肩膀，可上面动作的轻柔与下体的粗鲁没有直接关系，到该强硬的点他照样把永梦冲击的连全音都发不出来。  
永梦想喊飞彩的名字，可是喊到一半就会被对方的动作打断，这种无声的捣乱让永梦感觉羞耻极了。  
怎么在这方面这么幼稚……永梦想着，下意识的去寻找对方的唇瓣。  
飞彩也像是感受到了永梦的迫切，他抬起头看着对方。  
之后他们接吻，再一次，无数次的。  
“……喜欢……”唇缝间漏出谁的心声。  
  
永梦和飞彩的相恋会一直进行下去吗？这谁也不知道。  
但不可否认的是，当他们站在彼此身边时，没有谁能够说出“他们没有相爱”的谎话。  
“研修医。”情事结束，清理完毕后，飞彩抱着永梦，轻轻喊到。  
“嗯……”永梦不想理他，只是懒懒的出了口气。  
他们相枕而眠。  
之后的某一天飞彩才告诉永梦那张票是自己定的，只不过时间是在前一年，所以后面就忘记了。  
“啊，这样吗？提前一年呢，”永梦惊讶的笑了笑，道，“那真是谢谢飞彩桑了。”  
而镜飞彩看着永梦，神色温柔。  
以后也这么的，走下去吧。


End file.
